Destiny's Riders
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Harry's summer between his sixth and seventh years is one of his favorite memories. This includes a stay at Villa Pegusi, The Tournament of the Riders, and the battle agaisnt M. Caton. [Sequel to Black Phoenix, must read BP to understand!
1. Rebirth

Destiny's Riders

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, only the original characters. The title is Lady Sienna's, given to me of her own free will.

Welcome back to the sequel of Black Phoenix. Thanks to Lady Sienna for the title. Ok, this chapter is going to set the tone for the rest of the series, dark. It's my first stab at a dark fic so any reviews and suggestions will really be a big help So, without further ado, I present to you Destiny's Riders.

* * *

Chapter One: Rebirth

Undisclosed Location, 8 p.m. Thursday

In the center of a large room knelt a young woman with long golden colored hair. Her pose gave away that she was in a deep meditative state. At the back of the room sat her guardian, a man-like silver tabby cat, that looked as if he could have stepped right out of the musical Cats. In his silver-furred hands was a sheathed Japanese Katanna. The place was as silent as a grave until a man, no older than forty, burst in. The woman did not stir nor move. The cat-man drew his blade at pointed it at the man.

"I did not mean to come rushing in, Kanu, but I have a pretty piece of information for milady," the man replied. The cat-man sheathed his sword and returned to his sitting spot.

"What do you wish to tell me?" Asked the woman in an unemotional tone. She did not move to greet the man or see who he was. The man bowed low on the floor to her. Instead of speaking directly to her he spoke from his crouched position on the floor.

"Milady, the Pure Riders are beginning to come back. Hogwarts School in Britain was attacked by the forces of He-who-must-no-be-named and an army of Monsters defended it. Among them was young Harry Potter who rode astride a griffin! Surely this must mean that the Black Riders will return shortly?" He said.

"It does, for every good in our world there is an evil, for every light there is darkness. The Riders are not exempt from this rule. This has pleased me greatly. Kanu, please give him his reward," the woman replied. The man's spirits lifted greatly, but they sunk once again as the man-cat drew his blade again. The final thing that the poor man saw in this unforgiving world was the flash of the Katanna and the Silver Tabby coat of Kanu the man-cat. The woman never stirred, even when the man's scream coursed around the manor. The man had learned the consequences of disturbing her meditation, the reward of death...

4 Privet Drive, 3:00 a.m. Friday

Harry Potter sat at his window in the early light of predawn. Hedwig sat on his knee as he absentmindedly stroked her fluffy breast feathers with a finger. The owl gently hooted her affection for her master. The only thing on Harry's mind was the announcement Uncle Vernon had made at breakfast a month ago. He said that they would all be going on a week-long vacation to the countryside. Harry had been shocked because he was included. According to Uncle Vernon it was for business reasons only. They would be leaving this morning. Harry was planning to send Hedwig to Ron's with a note explaining why she had to stay. Of course, Harry sent her to Ron several times before for reasons like this, so it wouldn't be a shock if Hedwig came once again. Headwig hooted gently as Harry put the finishing touches on his letter to Ron. Harry tied the letter to Headwig's leg and sent her off. Harry loaded up the last bits of parchment and his eagle-feathered quill and put them in his trunk with the other items he would be taking on the trip. Uncle Vernon could be heard in the next room, telling Dudley to wake up and get his bag for the trip. They would be on the road for many an hour and Harry knew Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would want to be on time. They were expected at noon. With no warning, Uncle Vernon burst unceremoniously into Harry's room.

"So your up, get your bag and let's go, move," Uncle Vernon said harshly. Harry gripped the handle of his trunk and exited his room in revered silence. Aunt Petunia was stifling a yawn as Harry went though the kitchen and out the front door to help Uncle Vernon load up the car. AS soon as everyone had forced down a slight breakfast and loaded into the car, the long journey started. Dudley put on his new headphones and settled into the first of the many CDs that he was given for the trip. Harry just crossed his arms and let his forehead rest on the cool of the car window for a good, long nap.

Hogwarts Mountain Range, 4:30 a.m.

Griffer and his entire pride were all still in blissful slumber when Harry was headed for a week of "fun." The griffins were all in shades of young brown, healthy gold, tarnished copper, bright bronze, ageing Titanium Gold, weathering Platinum, and three or four ancient silvers. As a griffin grows to a middle-age its coat goes from brown to copper to bronze to gold and as they grow from middle-age to old age their coats go from Gold to Titanium Gold to Platinum to silver. The entire pride slept in a group on a rocky slab in a cave. Griffer rolled over in his sleep and was awoken by the protesting squeak of one of his younger sisters. The little copper female swiped at his face with her sharp front claws. Griffer yelped and stood up. She growled at him as he sulked off to the cave entrance. The light of pre-dawn was growing. Griffer sighed and stepped out, shaking the dust off of his body.

"Another boring day in the life of Griffindor," He said as he opened his wings and flapped them rapidly to get any lingering dust off of them. He then stretched and attacked a persistent Chipifits that was trying to bore into his right leg. "Damn magical ticks." He cursed between the nibbling of his beak. Once he got the little bug in his mouth he spit it out into Talon's waiting mouth.

"Good morning, master Griffer, I see you are starting to become a morning person like Talon" the imp said once he swallowed his snack.

"Good Imp, not all the coffee in Columbia could make me a morning person," Griffer replied as the imp swung onto the Griffin's back and began rubbing his wing muscles.

"Master Elf, Jamal, wants to talk to you," Talon said as he massaged the griffin he adored dearly.

"Why didn't you tell me that first?" Griffer asked, lurching forward suddenly, causing the imp to bounce off his back and onto the griffin's tail, holding fast to it.

"Awww, you're such an important high-dude but you really need to lighten up," Talon replied as they ran forward, the griffin leapt off of the outcropping, spreading his gigantic golden eagle wings wide to catch the first thermals of the day.

Jamal was quietly sipping his tea at his kitchen table. Things were very quite now that Josh wasn't around to disturb his meditation. The boy had been a traitor but it still weighed heavily on the Light Elf's heart. There was no warning as the thick, loud tramping of Griffin paws as Griffer landed in front of Jamal's hut and entered. Talon looked as if he had been stuck in a wind tunnel with his green fur all messed up.

"The imp here just informed me of your wishes to see me," Griffer said. Jamal made no answer. "You-who? Jamal? This is your conscious speaking! It is telling you to greet your Griffin friend warmly and offer him salted pork." Griffer said in the classic tone of a hypnotist.

"Nice try, better luck next time. Besides, I don't have Salted Pork but I do have some bacon you're welcome to," Jamal said as he went to the ancient-style stove and refilled his mug. Griffer helped himself to the last few strips of bacon sitting on Jamal's table while the elf took his time returning with his tea and a basin like bowl. Silently he got the water jug and placed it beside the basin.

"What are we doing? Scrying? Communicating with Crystalin?" The griffin asked looking at the basin while Talon began massaging his wing muscles again to relieve the tension created by flight.

"I'm going to show you the plans for next few weeks," Jamal said as he poured water into the basin. Not a droplet sprayed out. Griffer and Talon stared into the basin. "Over the years, the Light Elves have been the host of a very notorious tournament for young Magicians, Wizards, Mages, Shape-Changers, and Controllers who believe that they can help bring about the riders again. Harry has to be in it or his place will be usurped by more famous characters."

"Mademoiselle Caton," Griffer said with a snarl.

"Yes, she'll be there, she's always there every time it's hosted. I believe she just turned One hundred last year," Jamal said as he waved his hands over the basin. Griffer looked closely as flashes of what could happen at the Tournament.

"So we need to get Harry up to scratch before the Tournament begins," Griffer said after the basin cleared.

"Exactly, he'll also need the Princess's approval and her appraisal of him. From Talon's reports, Harry will be spending some time away from his home this week so you and I will go to the Light Elf kingdom to make the necessary arrangements beforehand," Jamal said, lacing his long slender fingers in front of his face.

"So looks like we're going on another long road trip," Griffer said, sighing. He was still recovering from the last trip. Only Talon's special massages helped his wing muscles get back into proper working order.

Uncle Vernon's Car, 11:45 a.m.

Harry awoke as the car jolted across a gravely road. They were going through a fancy iron gate of an impressive estate. The gate was flanked by a pair of Winged Horse statues. A fountain sat in the courtyard with a wood nymph pouring water out of a jug. Harry yawned as Dudley turned off his CD player.

"Is this place it?" Dudley asked. The estate was large and the mansion had the Gothic architecture of the Dark Ages. Arrow slits and Stain glass windows made up most of the second story windows as the doors were a set of double heavy oak doors that brought to mind the most ancient of years. The Dursleys and Harry climbed out of the car as a man greeted them.

"You've been expected," was all he said as he motioned for them all to enter. Two valets were getting the baggage from the car. The group went inside where a grand marble staircase awaited with a beautiful woman dressed in a blood-red, low-cut gown.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I hope the directions here were perfectly clear. I am sad that my husband could not greet you himself but he is in a meeting with a client right now. He will be available after lunch. There is only one rule here: you forget all of your troubles that come from the outside. They do not exist here in Villa Pegusi. You may pick them up once you leave the gate," she said, coming down the stairs.

"Beautiful does not even begin to describe this place. It really is a restful spot," Petunia said with a slight incline of her head. The place was spotless and very well suited to her tastes.

"I thank you for your complements. It's what we aim for. My husband needed the fresh air so we built this place," The woman said. "You may address me as Vondrea. And these fine young men must be Dudley Dursley and Mr. Potter. Please as ever to see the youth taking an active vacation in their spare time." She inclined her head towards Harry and Dudley.

"I'm sure that this will be my best vacation ever," Dudley said, bowing slightly to Vondrea.

"You must be very proud of your boy, Mr. Dursley," Vondrea said with a smile that rivaled the song of a siren.

"He does take much after me," Uncle Vernon replied, ruffling his son's hair.

"At Villa Pegusi we also appeal to the minds of today's youth. Selmah! Vanessa!" Vondrea said as she clapped her hands. The two girls appeared from the right of the chamber. Harry smiled, it was the same Vanessa he had fought alongside at Hogwarts. She was dressed very differently though. Her dress was identical to Selmah's but Vanessa wore a black shawl draped across her shoulders. He noticed for the first time the tattoos on her hands. Vanessa shook her head at him to say: '_Pretend you don't know me.'_ "Young Dudley will be taken to his room by Miss Selmah and Harry will be escorted by Miss Vanessa," Vondrea said as she motioned for Harry and Dudley to follow the indicated girl while she led Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon away to the back patio. Harry nearly ran to Vanessa.

"Why didn't you let me know?" Harry asked as Vanessa let out a sigh of relief.

"Vondrea doesn't like for her Clients to be known by her staff," Vanessa said as she took Harry's hand. "You got the Turret Room. A very nice place compared to the rest of the manor." Harry finally felt that this summer truly was to be the best in his history of summers.

* * *

Well, how was that for an opening? Please review! Bye now! ****

Contest!

Ok, last time I featured some dialogue from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and I want to know which Shakespeare dialogue would be interesting for this story. Your choices are:

1) Romeo and Juliet

2) The Tempest

3) MacBeth


	2. Black Riders

Destiny's Riders

by

Draco's Daughter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related names and places is not mine, all original characters are mine and mine alone. The title was given to me by Lady Sienna and will be her original idea now and forever.

A/N: Welcome back to chapter two. The release of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince will have small effect on the plot of this story. Some events of HBP will be rearranged for the purposes of this story (namely Dumbeldor's death and Snape's betrayal).

* * *

Chapter Two: Black Riders

Malfloy Manor, 6:00 p.m., Friday

Draco Malfloy was in one of the worst moods in his lifetime. The defeat of Voldermort's forces at Hogwarts had been a crushing blow on their cause. Now, as a seventeen year old, he had more responsibility as a Malfloy. At the moment, he was in the secret, lower dungeons that had been converted to holding areas for the new creatures that were making up the new section of Voldermort's army. Because the dark elves that had been leading them were now gone, they had to find other ways of controlling the Dark Creatures contained there. Draco himself was watching a hooded man crack a whip at a Manticore staked to the ground with a short chain. One wrong step could bring the jaws of death down upon him. The Manticore's claws were reaching for the man and the whip was jerked from his hands by the creature's grip. The beast smiled and purred slightly.

"Draco, show the man how it's done," Came the collected voice of Draco's father, Lucius. The head Malfloy had been retrieved from Azkaban several days earlier. Draco smiled as he got up from the step he was sitting on and crossed to the cabinet where the whips were kept. Instead of a basic bull whip, Draco pulled out a Cat of Nine Tails. The metal tips came in handy with incomprehensive beasts who had not a thought in their thick, animal skulls. Draco smiled cruelly as he tossed the whip above his head and crashed it down by the beast's legs. The metal cut into the lion skin that the manticore bore on its legs and caused the creature to howl in pain. Several more times Draco lashed the creature with the whip and beat it into submission.

"See, any creature can be tamed with the right tool in hand," Draco said as he put the whip in a loop on his belt.

'_Bastard, cruel demon spawn,' _was the silent but prominent comment in the back of Draco's mind. He didn't know how or why but, he knew it was the manticore talking to him. It caused him to spin around and raise the whip again. The great beast was glowering at him while it licked the wounds it had received. Draco shook his head, who had ever heard of a talking manticore?

"Draco? What's the matter?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Nothing, Father, just a figment of my nonexistent imagination playing tricks on me," Draco replied as he walked away. Two other men put the manticore back into it's cage and began "taming" the second creature, a powerful Chimera. Lucius and Draco went through the secret passages that took them into Malfloy Manor.

"My Lord has been speaking of reviving the Black Riders. Apparently, Harry Potter has revived the Pure Riders and we need an advantage over him now," Lucius said.

"But aren't both types of Riders banned? They were started by those idiot Druids and when they fell out of power, so did their magiks," Draco asked.

"That is where you are wrong. Plenty of Druid Magik is still around, they began many of the studies offered at Magic Schools. The Dark Arts even keep some Druid magic alive. No, only the Riders were disbanded and banned. Most of the articles and books pertaining to them have been destroyed. The remaining few were hidden away and have yet to be rediscovered but no one's really looking save some of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters," Lucius replied.  
"What's the difference between a Dark Rider and a Pure Rider then?" Draco asked.

"Pure Riders believe that trust between a rider and his mount makes them powerful while Dark Riders know that dominance over the beasts they choose to ride is the answer to power," Lucius replied.

"Well, I like the Dark Rider approach," Draco said with a large smirk. He heard a scoff somewhere and turned to see if anyone was behind them.

"Draco? What in the world is affecting you tonight? I hope it doesn't persist," Lucius said before turning on his heel and leaving the passage.

'_What is affecting me tonight?'_ Draco thought before replicating the same move as his father.

----

Villa Pegusai, 6:30 p.m.

Vanessa had just finished showing Harry the more interesting portions of Villa Pegusai. She then led him into the library.

"What are we doing in here?" Harry asked as Vanessa picked up a candelabra and took his hand into the dark room. Thick velvet curtains covered the windows and a fine layer of dust lived on the shelves.

"This is the way to the turret room. They don't call it Tower Folly for nothing. It's folly to attempt to get to it by the direct route, there are spells and barriers guarding the main door. We have to take the long way," Vanessa explained as she went to the far wall and slid a skull with an unlit candle inside out of it's place. Immediately, the book case slid away to reveal a spiral staircase.

"Secret passages? What more does Villa Pegusai and it's masters have to offer?" Harry asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Vondrea and her husband are Mages. They aren't with the main group of the wizarding world and, as such, have decided it would be best to live as muggles. But Mages weren't made to contain their magic for their lives and so they built Villa Pegusai as a kind of Adventure Resort for muggles. Trick staircases that go nowhere, doors that lead to somewhere else in the house, those kinds of things. You've heard of an American home called the "Winchester Mansion?" This is the European version," Vanessa explained as she led the way. There were exactly sixty steps and Harry was nearly out of breath by the time they reached the top. Indeed, this was the Tower Folly or "The Turret Room". Stained glass windows offered light and privacy while the circular room made decor a challenge. There was a dresser, desk, bed, and an adjoining bathroom. Everything was geared towards a more magical environment. They entered it from a trap door and Harry was immediately lost to it's charms. While Harry settled in and began to unload his things, Vanessa went to a chest and pulled out a furry blanket, pillows, and another thicker blanket. She rolled out the furry blanket, placed the pillows at the top, and then cover it up with the thick blanket. It was her pallet while Harry was here.

"You've got to sleep on the ground?" Harry asked, pausing to watch her. Vanessa nodded.

"Procedure for me, Vondrea is strict about the sleeping arrangements," She explained, getting up and taking off her shawl. Harry saw for the first time the complex tattoos starting at her shoulders and going down her arms while they connected along her collar bone. One side represented things in the daytime, birds, stags, and oak leaves; and the other represented things from the nighttime, wolves, cougars, and night-blooming flowers.

"What are those for?" Harry asked, pointing to her Tattoos. Vanessa hung her head as if ashamed of the scrollwork on her arms.

"They're binds, if I didn't have them I'd be insane because of my dark elf magic. They're mandatory for anyone that is part dark elf. They will remain until I am twenty because at that age alone can I control the powers my father gave me. Unfortunately, they also block the wizard magic so that's why I don't go to Hogwarts. But, if I didn't have them, you'd have been dead when I first met you," Vanessa explained, ominously.

"Oh, sorry. I.. sorry," Harry said hastily, he was afraid he had insulted her in some form or another. '_They must cause her allot of pain.' _Harry thought as he hugged Vanessa from behind.

"It's ok Harry, I'm just not used to having to show them off to someone. I usually ware long sleeves that cover my hands and arms so that I won't have to tell people about my father. Many reject half-elves, especially those that are half-dark elf. Nothing good ever came from associating with my father's people," Vanessa said.

"Something good came from me associating with you, I don't think you're like that," Harry replied, turning Vanessa around. The half-elf smiled.

"Come on, dinner starts soon," she said as she went and pulled the trap door back up.

-------

Unknown Location,8:30 p.m.

The Dark Lord was sitting alone in the Riddle Manor. He was using it as his hideout but made sure that no one even knew that they were there. Nagini was curled on a leg of the chair her master sat in and perked up when the chamber door opened. The only one who dared to disturb Lord Voldermort when he was contemplating was Darcy, his apprentice. She was a Native-American girl with long black hair and was a Shape Changer. Voldermort had taken her in during the last war for her ability and had trained her as his apprentice should he ever fall. Darcy carried a tray of food as well as a thick book bound in black leather with a silver clasp and embossing.

"Prompt as ever," commented the Dark Lord.

"It is my fondest wish to please my master. We have located the book you mentioned," Darcy replied, setting the tray down on the table next to her master's chair.

"Finally, I've been awaiting this information. Only a Black Rider can kill a Pure Rider, there is no remedy for it. We just have to make sure that we bring back the Black Riders instead of some other fool hardy villains," Voldermort said, going strait for the book.

"One shouldn't call us villains, my lord, rather we should be known as exterminators of all those who want to aid those mud bloods," Darcy said, before sitting in a dark corner.

"Correct, Darcy. The Mud Bloods and Blood Traitors will be irradiated before long, don't you worry," Voldermort replied, firm in his thinking before becoming immersed in the ancient tome. In the shadows, Darcy turned into a young tiger to attack any intruder that dared set foot into the room while her master was plotting.

--------------------------------------

Unknown Location, 9:00 p.m.

Morgana SilverFury stepped silently through the gloom of the Tomb of the Black Riders. The ancient walls were covered in cobwebs and a thick layer of dust and dirt covered the floor. The air was still, but the dark elf was well accustomed to such decorations and continued her journey down into the most ancient monument of the Black Riders. When she stepped onto a hidden seal of the Black Riders, five tomb guardians, placed there by cautious Light Elves, awoke and began moving to strike Morgana down. The Dark Elf calmly pulled down her right sleeve to show a tattoo of the Black Rider's Seal. The guardians stopped and retreated back into heir alcoves, allowing Morgana to pass. She continued on her way, passing skeletons laying upon large slabs as well as skeletons of the last creature they rode into battle. These meant nothing to her as she continued into the lowest part of the tomb, well under the surface of Nockturn Alley. In this portion of the tomb, a large granite sarcophagus sat in the center of a large room. Silently, she knelt before it and set the messenger bag she carried in front of her. From within the bag she pulled out a clear bottle of blood. Slowly and carefully, she pulled to stopper out of the bottle and began to draw symbols on herself and the floor with its contents.

"I come bearing the blood of the innocent and use it to refresh the blood of the wicked. I come seeking the mightiest of evils, the blackest of hearts. With his aid evil shall once again grip the land and rule all!" Morgana intoned. The symbols glowed as she reached into the bag again to pull out a clay bottle with a stopper in the shape of a dragon's head. Morgana removed the stopper and poured out the ashes of a human child into her hand. She blew the ashes over the granite Sarcophagus. Slowly, with a great effort and sound, the lid of the sarcophagus unsealed itself from the body. It had been sealed by a black-flame dragon so that no one could remove it through force. As soon as the lid slid off, a skeletal hand, with only a hint of human flesh on it, gripped the side of the sarcophagus. With a great groan and heaving of bone, the mightiest Black Rider ever to walk the face of the earth rose from his grave and opened the eyes that had remained intact. All Morgana could do was lower herself into a respectful bow.

"What age is it?" He asked as he climbed out of his sarcophagus.

"2005, we are now in the Age of the Griffin," Morgana replied, remaining in her bowing position.

"The Age of the Griffin? The predicted time for the return of the riders?" Was the Black Rider's next question as he looked around, viewing his grave for the first time.

"Yes, milord. The boy, Harry Potter has begun the return of the riders to power. Sadly, he has brought about the Pure Riders about by finding two others out of the primeval gloom, Vanessa Tailor and Ronald Weasley," Morgana said, standing to face the rider.

"The Pure Riders first! How dare they! I will not stand for this, they shall pay dearly for that offence!" The rider replied, searching for a weapon.

"Do not worry, the Dark Lord Voldermort has begun to brig about the Black Riders again. We will not allow the Pure Riders to rein for long," Morgana said.

"Ah, someone with sense. I shall have to meet with this Voldermort. Take me to him," the rider ordered.

"Milord, you are unwell. When you have recovered your flesh, we shall meet with him. For now, stay here and rest. I will return with the blood of another innocent to aid your body's reconstruction. Remain here and rest," Morgana said before bowing again to the Black rider and retreating back through the monument.

"I can wait," The rider said to Morgana's retreating back before getting back into his sarcophagus and laying back down.

Morgana carefully crept out of the tomb, looking for any spies. She left the tomb at a quick trot, heading for the cover of the dark woods that surrounded the monument. What she didn't notice was the black dog hiding in the underbrush. Yes, Sirius Black was spying for the Order of the Phoenix. Instead of heading back off to Number Twelve Grimwald Place, he began using his deceased status to wander around and gather information. The only people who knew he was alive were the Council, the Order, and whoever else the information was important to. Sirius had been on Morgana's tail for the Order for some time now. He had tracked her from a murder of an innocent mortal child. The girl had been a fourth year at Hogwarts and it was suspicious for she was a half-blood and there wasn't a since trace of evidence that pointed to the work of a Death Eater. Further investigation by the Ministry discovered trace amounts of elf magik used to lure the girl into a trap then a non-poisoned Dark Elf blade had killed her by slitting the girl's throat. The most unexplainable part of it was why the girl's wrists had been slit as a post-mortem act. The body was missing a large amount of blood but the crime scene was fairy clean of blood puddles. Apparently, there was more to it. Many thought that the body had just been moved to make it look like a suicide, but the wise would know that it was probably part of a Necromancer revival ritual. Dumbledor had leaped onto this theory and sent Sirius and Lupin out to collect more evidence. The Daily Prophet had written the murder off as just another by product of Voldermort's return to power. Sirius had obtained the scent of a female dark elf from the crime scene and tracked it halfway across the country to this Black Rider monument. Now that he had some evidence he turned back into a man and pulled a mirror out of his pocket.

"Albus Dumbledor," He whispered before blowing on the surface of the mirror. It fogged up before rippling like water and then contorting to show the face and trademark crooked nose of Albus Dumbeldor.

"Go Ahead, Sirius," Dumbeldor said, inclining his head to the spy.

"It's as we suspected. The Dark Elf entered the Tomb of the Black Riders and, from her scent, she must have used that poor girl's blood in a Necromancer ritual to revive a Black Rider. I think she may want to counteract Harry's act of bringing the Pure Riders back," Sirius said.

"Hmm, I want you to follow the Dark Elf and find out who or what she's working for or if she's just doing it for her own gain. That is all for now," Dumbeldor said as the mirror contorted and rippled again to reflect Sirius's face. The animagus put the mirror into his robes before changing back into a dog to follow the Dark Elf.

* * *

Soooooo. Whatcha think? Why did no one review? NO ONE REVIEWED! I spied favorites and C2's and stuff but not a single REVEIW! If some of you have been anticipating the sequel then why aren't you showing your love and support for the poor author. I don't do this for money or anything, but I do want to know what people think of my work! How do you think I found the time and energy to update "Black Phoenix" every single weekend? Come one people, where's the love? (sniff, sniff)

I was also wondering if anyone would like to see me do a cross over of Amelia Atwater-Rodes's "Hawksong/ Snakecharm" Saga with Harry Potter? I thought it might be a fun idea with all the Animaguses running around! XD


	3. Momento Mori

**Destiny's Riders**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Again, Harry Potter is NOT mine. All original characters belong to me, Draco's Daughter, and are not to be used without MY permission.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, the muse is silent for the moment on pretty much everything except my original book that I'm working on. Anyways, my more recent stories have focused on Fairy Tales because I've been doing some personal research into them and their various themes. My new favorite story is "Godfather Death" and it has had a wonderful effect on my view of Dumbledore in Harry Potter. I also can't remember if I said this in the last chapter but: I am rearranging some events of Half Blood Prince to better suit my universe; but, the major life-changing events of HBP WILL be taking place, no matter what. I think that's also why the muse is silent, another piece of Rowling's Harry Potter universe has come into play...

------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Momento Mori **

_Hogwarts School, Dumbledore's Office, 10:00 p.m._

It was nearing the start of another year for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor Albus Dumbledore was again between a rock and a hard place. Usually he had found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher long before now but with the war, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Return of the Riders, he had far too much on his plate. For the last few hours he had been seeing possible DADA teachers every five minutes or so. Snape stood behind him, a sly sneer on his face. He was going to get the job for sure now. No one had been able to impress Dumbledore that year and this was the one time that Dumbledore promised Snape that if he couldn't find anyone, he would allow Snape to become the DADA teacher for the year. Dumbledore looked at his odd planetary pocket watch, surely they were almost through and he could move on to more pressing matters. It was about that time that a man clad in black slacks and a purple silk shirt came into the office. In one hand was the parchment resume every candidate had brought with them, but in the other hand was a deck of cards. Dumbledore knew this man well, they had been friends for a very long time. This man was not as ordinary men were, he had a sly smile on his face at all times, as if he knew some secret he was just waiting for someone to ask him about. He also had pale features, almost like a vampire, and he was tall and boney. If he moved his arms in the right way one could see his bones sliding and moving as if he had no muscles to fill out the space between the bone and the skin.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked the man. Even though Jake appeared to be only twenty or so, he walked and sat with a cool confidence way beyond his years. One could tell that he had the ability to wait.

"I heard that you were having a rough time. The cards told me to come," He replied, waving the hand with the card deck in it. "Momento Mori, Dumbledore. This is where most of the action for the wars are to take place."

"You sound as though you are sure of this fact," Snape said, a cruel sneer forming. This man, no matter how calm or collected he appeared, MUST have some inner turmoil, everyone did.

"I KNOW this to be true," Jake replied, smiling that secretive smile.

"Oh?" Was Snape's next question. Jake only waved the deck again.

"The cards tell me, Snape. Momento Mori," Jake said, using that Latin phrase again.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Snape asked, looking colder and radiating more hatred that ever, not even when he was dealing with James Potter and Sirius Black.

"You will find out, in time; which no man has to waste, so let Albus speak now," Jake said, turning things back around and getting them back on track. One could tell that Jake was extremely clever, even when he was just sitting there, still as a cat. No one ever engaged in a battle of wits with him, he seemed to know the answer to every question, even the most obscure and far-out ones that even sci-fi geeks didn't know the answers to. His logic was always sound and he occasionally slipped into Paradoxes and theories yet to be proven by modern man. Yes, Jake Grimm was impossible to slip up and confuse, he usually turned your mind tricks against you.

"So, Jake, you want to be a DADA teacher? What in the name of heaven are you thinking?" Dumbledore asked, letting his spectacles fall to the tip of his log and crooked nose. Jake waved the deck once again.

"It was in the cards," Jake replied. The deck he held was a very special and usually extremely accurate Tarot Card Deck. He could predict just about everything BUT the weather with it. But, you could never take the cards out of context with one another. Each card had fifty different meanings, depending upon the card that was directly next to it. Few knew the meanings of the cards but Jake had memorized them all. There was no way to slip him up, every which way you turned he had another trap set to catch you. Snape sneered at him, his calm collectedness, his suavity that set him apart from every, well, _normal _wizard. It would take an army of dragons to convince Dumbledore not to hire this man.

------

_Villa Pegasuai ,10:30 p.m._

Harry and Vanessa were walking back to his room after a very large and extravagant dinner in which everyone had blowed their diets. Dudely was extremely content, Harry believed that he might have just gained back some of the weight he had lost over the last few years.

"You're cousin put away more food than Death does in a week!" Vanessa laughed as they walked into the library. Instead of heading up to the turret room, they collapsed onto the Victorian-style furniture in the library, bringing up large clouds of dust as they landed.

"Dudley, needless to say, enjoys eating. He also enjoys boxing," Harry said with a laugh. Vanessa smiled and tried to stifle laughter.

"Well, it's getting late, Vondrea has plans for tomorrow. I plan to have us sidetracked by exploring Vondrea's monster collection. Her husband likes to give her lavish gifts of rare and dangerous creatures because he goes away allot and, oh, how did he put it, 'she needs companionship.' Don't know why he insists when she has many employees around to keep her company," Vanessa commented before yawning. "Come on, we still have sixty steps to walk up before we reach our beds." Vanessa and Harry got up from their seats and she once again slid the skull out of its place. The doorway was revealed and they went up the steps and through the trap door. Harry sunk into the bed after removing his shoes. Vanessa stretched and removed her shawl once again before settling down on her fur pallet. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Nessa, please don't make me feel bad by sleeping down there," Harry said. Vanessa looked up at him with a quizzical look. "We slept in the same bed once in innocence, what's stopping us from doing so again?"

"Conduct Harry. You are a sixteen-year old boy. I am a sixteen-year old girl. Things we could once get away with in innocence we can no longer get away with. Besides, what if Vondrea gets wind?" Vanessa asked. Wither her end of the discussion closed, she laid down on her pallet and dropped off into sleep.

--------------

_Unknown Location, 11:15 p.m._

Sirius followed had followed Morgana in dog shape to the Dark Elf's manor home. It was obvious that she was higher in the dark elf social chain. It was easy enough to sneak in, the walls had various week points like most Dark Elf construction. They relied more on their magiks and beasts to keep intruders out. Morgana's home was largely unguarded by beasts but Dark Elf Magik laced with Necromancer spells hit Sirius full in the face. Sirius knew he had to keep going and ducked his shaggy dog head down in an attempt to protect himself from the magical onslaught. Soon he was able to reach a point devoid of spell energy. It was next to a drain covered with steel bards. He quickly slipped through them and changed back to a human. The opening was big enough for him to stand up and walk down. As he walked he came to another set of steel bars and quietly slipped through them. This lead him to a small opening from which he could see a meeting area. A large table set in the center of the room was weighed down with maps, parchment, scrolls, candles, and books. Morgana stood around the table with three others.

"When shall we meet again? In thunder, lighting, or rain?" Morgana asked.

"When the trouble is done; when the battle's lost and won," was the reply of one of the others.

"Before the setting of the sun," was another reply.

"By the pricking of our thumbs, we pledge our allegiance to the ones, who govern our dark activities. Come now forth and answer our quires," the four chanted, taking out daggers and pricking their left thumbs. They let the blood drip onto a symbol drawn on a piece of parchment. As Sirius watched, a bright light swirled from the blood droplets and a small figure dressed in black robes appeared. The four who summoned him knelt with their heads bowed in respect.

"Have you accomplished the tasks I set forth unto you?" He asked, inserting his hands into the opposite sleeves of his robes.

"Yes, my master. Mordred Malflus is among the living again. I also did away with the child of the one who banished you," Morgana replied.

"And what about Mademoiselle Caton?" Was the figure's next question.

"She is still among the living, my master. Her man-cat guard destroys every assassin we send, there is no way of trying to defeat her," replied one of the other figures.

"Has Garuda been smashed yet?" The figure asked, becoming impatient and displeased.

"Garuda's statue has been hidden from our eyes. He cannot be found anywhere, not even scrying can locate him," answered another of the figures.

"Then how is your progress on finding a weakness in the defense of the Plaza of the Heroes?"

"Very little, Crystalin's security is led by one Asad. He has made sure that there are no weak points," the final figure of the group said.

"Hm, I have put far to much confidence in you, my lesser servants. I was wrong to give all of you such important missions. The only one of you that has show real reasoning abilities is Morgana. None of you, however, noticed the spy that has gotten into this manor and is listening to every word we say," The figure stated. Sirius mentally cussed as the group went into action to try and find him. Like a bullet, Sirius was off down the tunnel, through the bars, into his dog shape, and off into the night. Two metal doors opened to reveal a pair of very vicious demonic dogs with glowing red eyes and Doberman-like appearances. These two began to chase after Sirius, seeing him for what he was. The manor's gate was closed but Sirius managed to slip through it. the Demon Dogs could not with their larger size. They continued to bark and howl at him as he raced away, fast as his dog legs could carry him. Sirius stopped only when he reached the edge of the woods. A quick shift to his human form gave him time to catch his breath. He pulled out his mirror.

"Dumbledore," Sirius said as the mirror's surface rippled.

"What did you discover?" the headmaster asked.

"They're working for someone, they didn't say his name. He's either very good or omniscient because he detected my presence. I'll try to find out more but I'll have to find another way to spy on her," Sirius reported.

"Come on back, there's nothing we can do right now. I have something else I need you to do for me," Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded as the mirror once again reflected his own face. Sirius once again turned into his dog form to head back for Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Mountain Range, Midnight_

Griffer and Jamal stalked through the Forbidden Forest. The landscape was quiet, broken only by an owl's hoot. The griffin and the elf could walk silently, like most other Mythical Beasts.

"So Harry has to enter this tournament? Are you sure he can't just send some kind of proclamation?" Griffer asked. Jamal shook his head.

"No, impossible. Harry has to fight and win otherwise his claim of being a rider will be dismissed," Jamal replied.

"Then why hasn't Vanessa entered?" Griffer asked, standing in Jamal's path.

"Vanessa is half-dark elf. Dark Elves in general are not allowed to enter the tournament and she would be feared and possibly killed because of her heritage," Jamal answered, taking the Griffin's beak and moving his large head back and forth.

"What about Harry, are you going to tell him about your relations?" Griffer inquired, flicking his lion tail back and fourth. Jamal turned his back to the griffin and stalked away. "What? What did I say?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, I think this may be all the chapter you get. The muse is reeeeealy silent right now. Now for the usual replies to mah reviewers!

Auror101: Look! It's an update:P Thanks for showing me that people still do care about my work.

DawnRising: So good to see you're still with me! How is "Shadows" coming?

Lady Sienna: Hey, you! I wondered where you disappeared to!

FireElf: Wow, you don't have to shout…

TheGodfatheroftheBoyWhoLived: Wow, loooong name! Anyways, thank you.

Emmmkay, as for the Dialogue Competition:

1) Romeo and Juliet- 0

2) The Tempest- 0

3) MacBeth- 2


End file.
